


Taking Care

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [13]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Medical Kink, Romance, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Medical play, Bath, Scar
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Medical play, Bath, Scar

Evelyn strolls into the street looking around the neighborhood as she goes to Rafael’s apartment. Since he still is on sick leave, she constantly visits him to make sure he’s actually resting instead of exposing himself to any situation in which he could get injured again and ends up sleeping at his place. If she’s being honest, making these visits after her shift has become one of her favorite ways to unwind. For her, there’s no better place to be than in her boyfriend’s arms. 

With her spare key, she opens the door to his apartment and furrows her brows as she looks around. Everything looks as tidy as usual, but he’s nowhere to be seen. “Raf?”

“In the bedroom,” he replies.

Evelyn walks toward his room and stops at the threshold. He’s surprisingly quiet, sitting by the headboard of his bed shirtless, watching a Brazilian telenovela.

“Hey, Dr. Bennington,” he says with a charming smile and a wink.

She grins, immediately understanding where this is going and clears her throat before speaking in a more neutral tone. “Hello, Mr. Aveiro. How are you feeling today?”

“I’m good, thank you.”

“Are you following Dr. Emery’s prescription?”

“Yes, I am. Although, I’m a little concerned about my surgical scar.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know if it’s healing well.”

“Lie down so I can take look." 

Evelyn produces a pair of gloves from her bag and puts them on while he lays down on the bed and pushes the covers away, exposing the chiseled muscles of his abs. She sits on the bed, pushes his sweatpants down just enough to look at the scar and leans down to examine it.

"The edges are coming together neatly, which is a good sign. It still is a bit red, but the gel prescribed to you will help with that,” she comments as her fingers touch the lower part of his abs. “Does it hurt?”

“No. It’s a little itchy though.”

“It’ll still be itchy for a while, but after you stop using the scar gel, you can apply a cold compress to reduce the urge to scratch it.”

“Really?” His smile grows bigger. “Can I use ice cubes instead of an ice pack? I lent mine to a friend but he’s out of town.”

“Sure. Do you need me to grab some ice for you?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll do it,” he smiles and leaves the bedroom, quickly returning with a few ice cubes in a bowl. He sits back on the bed, puts the bowl on the side table and picks up a cube. Placing it on his lower abs, he runs it along the reddened area and smiles as he catches Evelyn nibbling her bottom lip. “You okay there, doctor?" 

"Yep. Just fine,” she clears her throat. “Does it feel better?”

“Yes. But can you look at it again and see it looks better?” He asks, lying down again. However, he knows her eyes are trained on his chiseled abs, following the movement of his hand on the lower part of his stomach.

“It looks good. Will it feel better if I do this?” She leans in and gently kisses the spot, following the cool and wet trail on his skin with her lips. 

“Ah, yeah! So much better.” He groans, pushing her hair aside and running his fingers through her burgundy tresses. Every spot the ice touches, Evelyn plants small kisses.

“Can I try something?”

“Anything you want." 

Evelyn looks up with a smirk and hooks one thumb on his waistband, slowly revealing his throbbing cock while the other hand reaches for another cube. She places the ice on her mouth and dips down, brushing her lips on his inner thighs. 

Rafael lolls his head back as her lips move up, caressing his balls and going near the base of his member. With her mouth cold from the ice, she trails kisses along his shaft, stroking the tip with one hand, her gloved thumb wet with his precome. When the ice melted, she smiles and takes his dick into her mouth.

He groans as her cold lips and tongue move up and down on him. Twisting her ponytail around his fist, Rafael pushes himself deeper into her mouth, then pulls her head back to let her come up for air. "You’re overdressed, doctor.”

“Allow me to rectify it.” She stands up, begins to remove the gloves, her jacket and slowly unbuttons her blouse, unzips her pants and runs her both of her index fingers under her thong, smiling suggestively.

His eyes roam down her body and he tries to touch her, only to have his hands slapped by hers. “Have a heart, Dr. Bennington. I’m still recovering from surgery and you’re the only one who can make feel better,” he pouts.

Evelyn giggles.

“Eve, you’re breaking out of character,” he glares at her playfully.

“I’m sorry,” she covers her mouth with one hand and takes a deep breath to compose herself. “I can’t keep a straight face when you pout.” She bends over, cupping one side of his face and kissing him.

“I know,” he grins in between kisses. “But you still need to take care of me, Dr. Bennington.”

“Okay,” she gives him one last kiss. “How about a bath?”

“Sounds good to me,” he gets out of the bed, discarding the last of his clothes on the floor and guides Evelyn to the bathroom. 

As the water fills the tub, Rafael unhooks her bra and trails kisses down her collarbone, breasts, and stomach. Kneeling before her, he places both hands on her hips and pushes her panties down wasting no time to take her in his mouth, devouring her wet folds. 

Evelyn gasps, with her fingers running through his slick dark hair, savoring the warmth of his hands gripping her legs and the tantalizing movements of his nimble tongue. It doesn’t take long until she wails, throwing her head back as she comes into his mouth.

Rafael stands with a cheeky smile and kisses his girlfriend before he grips the back of her thighs and hoisting her up to take her to the tub.

Her eyes go wide as she realizes what they just did. “Raf, you shouldn’t have done that! You can’t carry too much weight." 

"I barely made any effort. Besides,” he groans, his cock easily penetrating her as he lowers her onto him while he sits into the tub, earning her moans as response. “This way is nicer.”

“You could've— Fuck!” Evelyn trails off as he helps her settle in a more comfortable position and at the same time, going deeper into her.

“I’m fine, amor¹. And I promise I’ll behave. You’re in charge now,” he murmurs, hands sliding up and down her sides.

“You’d better,” she warns, narrowing her eyes.

He grins and leans in, capturing her lips in a long kiss. Bathwater ebbs and flows around their bodies as she starts to rolls her hips, moaning as his lips run down her neck, collarbone, and breasts. He sucks one of her nipples while his index finger and thumb pinch the other, teasing her. 

“Oh, god,” she whimpers, arching her back as pleasure builds up in waves that grow stronger with every move of their bodies.

Rafael’s hips buck to meet her halfway and he grasps her hips, encouraging her to move up and down. He groans at the feeling of her walls pulsating around his manhood, a silent proof of how close she is. His muscles tense up and fingers dig into her skin, moving her faster.

Soon, her vision goes blurry and she cries out. It doesn’t take long for him to reach orgasm as well. Breathing hard, she rests her forehead on his. “That was so good.”

“I agree,” he murmured.

“Too bad we made a mess on your bathroom.”

He looks at the large puddle on the floor and shrugs. “It’s fine. It was totally worth it.”

They laugh, closing the distance to have another kiss and finish their bathtime.

_____

¹ Love


End file.
